This research and demonstration project focuses on the following questions. (1) What are the opinions of urban ethnic working class people toward neighborhood health delivery systems? (2) How do urban ethnic working class people, who are not part of neighborhood mental health delivery systems cope with their problems? (3) What neighborhood based formal and informal networks of service delivery are currently being used? (4) What rearrangements of the formal service delivery systems are necessary in order to influence the mental health behaviors of neighborhood residents, and strengthen the social organization within the neighborhoods. (5) Will a mental health delivery system which is culturally compatible with the neighborhood increase utilization and reach people in need earlier in their illness? (6) Can services which are integrated in cultural networks strengthen neighborhood support systems, and generate community acceptance and readiness to deal with mental health professionals? The research will work toward developing a data base so as to implement planning ideas and demonstration programs which will focus on the following: (1) bringing services closer to peoPle, (2) rearranging the mental health care system so that it is open and relevant, (3) developing a strategy of prevention, (4) developing the linkages which can connect the complex subsystems of the overall mental health system which is proposed.